The invention relates to a dispenser for toothpaste and like viscous substances contained in tubes, and referred to hereinafter generally as toothpaste. More particularly, the invention provides a toothpaste dispenser operated by a hand lever to dispense, with each operation of the lever, a metered quantity of paste (e.g. a sufficient quantity to cover a toothbrush) from a standard toothpaste tube or the like.
In a preferred form of the invention, the dispenser is integrated in a portable wall unit adapted to receive standard toothpaste tubes, so that the unit may be installed in a convenient location in a bathroom and the like, and be readily dismantled when a tube is empty, so that a fresh tube can be fitted. The wall unit may be constructed to simulate a tooth- brush.